NEW PLAYER
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: What if i was sucked in the harry potter world (with money and all supplies i need). How will my presence effect the story. P.S I AM NOT USING MY REAL NAMEN THIS STORY


'This was just great' I thought one moment I was at the airport holding galeons (fake but turned real) in my hand and the next moment I am in platform three fourth. I am an eleven year old with silver hair and onyx colored eyes. My name was Mason Jacob. I also find myself with a red hand and a bunch of books in a hand bag.

I could easily tell I was in Harry Potter's first year. Just great literally a dream come true finally no boring old life. I checked my pocket and took out money and counted 50 sickles, 25 Knuts, and 100 galeons. Wow a lot of money this was cool. I walked over into the train I was one of the biggest Harry Potter fans so I remembered exactly where he would sit.

I sat in the chair relaxing my body. I looked at my wand "so this is if I remember right my wand is a yew 10 inch wand with a phoenix core okay looks like I have something else in common with Harry''. I wondered why mine's was equipped to the dark arts. But I shrugged it off. About exactly 20 minutes until Harry would come.

I looked around and say a woman with a bunch of books with her in a cart. ''Would you like to purchase any books?'' she asked. I looked at the cart. I picked out a first year ancient runes book through to the seventh a couple defense spell books and attack books three fantasy books. And to top it about off two potion books.

I would definitely do well in this year. ''That will be 20 Knuts'' she exclaimed holding out her hand. I rummaged through my pockets and handed her the money. I opened the ancient runes book. I sighed opening the book and started reading.

Maybe I can help Harry and cut his loses. I rummaged through my bag and picked what looked like my application form.

_Dear Mr. Mason Jacob from a place unknown_

_you have been one of many students who will attend Hogwarts we hope to see you there_

_sincerely professor Snape _

I really did not expect for Snape of all people to write to me. I pocketed it inside my pocket and kept reading my ancient runes book.

Awhile later Harry came. ''Is this seat taken?'' he asked in his nervous voice. ''No not really take a seat'' I said. Harry smiled and sat down in front of me. ''So your Harry Potter'' I stated instead of asked. Harry did not know that so he gave a nod. I took another close look at him. He was even more pale in person. Maybe with the galeons I had I could get him a new house to live in no more Dursley's for him. I would make sure of that.

''So uh what's your name and where are your parents. I quickly thought of something random for the family question since they were not here. ''My parents were killed by Voldemort. But my name is Mason Jacob'' I replied smoothly.

His eyes quickly shifted ''Sorry to bring up the memory Mason'' he apologized sincerely. I gave a smirk ''don't worry I have learned to accept it anyways'' I responded. I silently cast a barrier spell around us so Ron could not come. The Weaslys except for author and the twins were unbearable. He just couldn't come it was kind of like he was supposed to be purposely avoiding me and Harry.

Besides I could easily tell Ron was only in it for the fame and fortune. So I was basically doing it for the best. Hermione was the only one who I was sure had true feelings for Harry. So were Neville and Luna poor Luna.

I rummaged through my bag looking for something to give Harry. Which I found. I handed it to Harry. ''What is it?'' he asked looking at the figure I handed him which was a small box. ''Open it'' I instructed. Harry obeyed and opened it. He was shocked to see what it was. He held it up.

''It is an amulet of grasp. It kind of gives you a greater grasp of just about anything and it gives you a greater focus term. Its final effect is slight increase in physical muscle mass including stamina'' I replied thoroughly he put it on. His pale skin instantly went to a more normal shade and he became ever so slightly buffer.

He smiled ''thank you so much Mason'' he said obviously very happy. A woman in a cart came by and asked us if we wanted to buy anything. ''Yeah I would like two chocolate frogs, warmth chocolate and some orange juice. While Harry will have a turkey sandwich, a chocolate frog, two burritos, and a fruit smoothie'' I requested. It only took her a couple seconds until she had the order ready. ''That will be three Knuts and 10 sickles'' she said holding out her hand.

I looked through my pocket and gave her the money and looked back to our food. Harry looked at the food he was given. It was obviously the best he had until now. Stinking, stupid Dursley's normal people more like horrible (and ugly) people.

Harry started digging into his food. In a matter of moments our food was finished. ''Hey Harry you should really work out more often your as thin as a stick'' I said. Harry nodded ''yeah your probably right'' responded Harry quite timidly. He looked pretty sad at least you look more buff look in the mirror if you want to '' I said handing him a mirror. He looked at himself and gave a look of surprise.

''Wow you were right I look better and it was under an hour'' said Harry obviously amazed. I smirked ''Yeah good thing you're not so pale any more can't having you going to school like that''.

We laughed. ''Have you seen a toad anywhere?'' asked a voice I knew as Hermione, ''No we haven't'' replied Harry. ''So your Harry Potter I have read all about you'' said Hermione. Harry gave a smile trying not to act a little smug.

''You know not everything on books is true'' I stated. ''What do you mean books is the main source of knowledge of course everything is true'' said Hermione. I rolled my eyes as she left.

I continued reading my book on defense. Harry had decided to take a nap. I chuckled and continued reading this would definitely be an unpredictable year. Especially since Draco seemed nicer not just barging in here all smug and pretending to be superior and all that. The rest of the ride was peaceful and so was it on the boat.

Currently we were in the grand hall about to start the sorting ceremony. Every other sorting was basically the same but my presence might just change something. ''Potter Harry!'' shouted the hat. Harry looked slightly nervous. But walked up to the hat.

After a while of thinking the sorting hat made his decision. ''SLYTHERIN'' his voice boomed through the hall. Everybody went silent but I clapped either way now he was finally in the house he was supposed to be in. Maybe I would be sorted into Griffindoor for all I know. But still Slytherin still a surprise for me either way.

''Jacob Mason'' said the hat out loud. Everybody turned their heads to me. Okay now I saw why Harry was so nervous. I sighed and walked up to the sorting hat. The looks intensified great just what I need.

The hat was put on my head. ''Yes very interesting it seems you have a lot of ambition much like a Slytherin. But loyal like a Hufflepuff to the highest degree. You are also very intelligent like a raven claw'' whispered the sorting hat. Did this mean I had no ties to Griffindoor? Will that was a surprise even for me.

''Do not think you have no ties to Griffindoor. You are very brave, so brave you would put yourself in front of danger in a moment's notice. But you also have ties to one of the founders just a little mixed up'' he replied. What was that supposed to mean I thought.

He reassured me that I would know in all due time. ''I think it is time for my hard thought decision'' announced the sorting hat. I could hear whispers saying that this was the longest time anyone was on the sorting hat. They also said I must have been special for that. Soon everyone was deathly quiet. ''This young man shall be in SLYTHERIN!'' the hat shouted in seconds the Slytherin table erupted in cheers and clapping. Now that was a huge surprise I gave a smirk and walked over to a seat next to Harry.

MY POLL IS UP PLEASE VOTE IF YOU LIKE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON BUT PLEASE VOTE


End file.
